The Chance Given
by geeky rebels
Summary: - Joint fic between Eggalicious and Belia - About seventh year at Hogwarts. About new characters. About the unlikely relationship that will change everything: Draco/Hermione.
1. Nightmares for some, Miracles for others

Chapter 1 

**Disclaimer: **We don't own or claim to own JK Rowling's Harry Potter or related characters. These belong to her, and her alone. 

**Notes: **Okay, basically this is a joint fic in a joint account. **Eggalicious**, **Belia** and **Split**, would like to present out new Draco/Hermione fiction… 

Rated PG at the moment, it will probably be changed to PG-13, for th simple fact that I don't believe Draco Malfoy can do without a few swear words every now and then. 

Also, the title of this fic will indefinetly change with time, but the account name 'geeky rebels' won't. 

Lastly, I, Belia, would like to point out that this story is a Work in Progress, and all three of us have no idea where it will end up. The first chapter is written by Emma (Eggalicious), so… enjoy! 

Please read and review… we'll love you to bits and pieces…

Okay. Maybe not.

  
***

  
"No, no... please don't. I'm begging of you." Harry murmured desperately. 

He had not faced the master of evil the way he had planned. Instead of standing up straight and facing him like a man, he had ran. Ran cowardly and hid in a cupboard. It was dark and silent everywhere except for his loud thumping heart and the sound of him trying to control his heavy breathing. 

What was that? Harry could have sworn he heard something. It sounded like someone has just apparated into the room but he wasn't sure. As if the thing knew where he was, he was coming straight for the cupboard. Each loud footstep the thing made, was a sign that death was coming nearer and nearer until Harry could sense that he was right outside his cupboard and reaching for the doorknob.  
  


~

  
Harry sat straight up in bed, perspiration soaking his hair and pyjamas. He tried to remember the dream, but as if trying to cup a handful of water, his dream was slipping past his very eyes, trickle by trickle. 

Harry frowned and looked around him, Ron's bedroom was deadly quiet except for the heavy breathing of Ron who had generously gave up his bed and slept on the floor. The silver moonlight poured into the room from a crack between the curtains and illuminated the huge orange poster of the grinning and waving Chudley Cannons team flying around on their broomsticks, occasionally crashing into each other. 

Harry tried to get back to sleep but the image of Lord Voldemort's face kept haunting him, every time he closes his eyes he could see Lord Voldemort's howling face before he was killed. Harry tried to tell himself that Voldemort has already been defeated at the end of last year and he'll be entering his seventh and final year in a couple of days. 

Even so, he still could not let go of his past. Let go of all the things Voldemort had taken away from him: family, love, happiness but beyond all, his childhood.  
  


  
~  
  


  
Hermione twisted and turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She hadn't been able to enjoy her holiday as she imagined. She felt useless, she couldn't concentrate on her textbooks nor was she able to go out and enjoy everything. She was torn in between so many emotions: nervousness and anticipation. 

For next year, she, Hermione Granger would become the head girl of Hogwarts. Responsibilities and leadership seemed to pile on top of her. However, that's not what's worrying that little head of hers for. The thing she was worried about was Malfoy. That slimy git was going to be head boy of school. But even THAT was not what she had been tossing and turning for ever since the start of these holidays. It was what he said to her on the way train ride back from Hogwarts to Kings Cross Station. He had asked to speak to her privately and he had said… 

Ok, the exact words were, 'I am somehow in a very weird way attracted to you, you mudblood!' 

How dare he insult me and mock me just because we both got the same job? How dare he put on his 'pure-blood' act again? How dare he say something like that right in front of me like that? How dare he pretend to be attracted to me?! And above all, how dare he make me think about him day and night? 

Hermione shook her head hard trying to get that image of his face and the sound of his voice out of her head. She stood up quickly and walked over to her window. The window in her room looked over the lake right in the heart of London, and the full silver moon hanging in the dark velvet sky was one very beautiful sight. The silver shadows flowing and making ripples on top of the calm and peaceful waters took her breathe away. 

As her mind started wandering off, staring at the night sky, a very small yet obvious dot soared across leaving a trail of silver behind. She was stunned by the beauty of that summer's night sky. Just before that shooting star disappeared, Hermione suddenly remembered the muggle myth, that if you see a shooting star and you made a wish, then whatever it is that your heart desired would become true. 

Hermione whispered softly, "I wish that when I meet 'him,' I'll know it right away." 

She then turned swiftly around and got back into bed.  
  


~

  
For Hermione does not know it but, as if her wish was been answered, every atom in the atmosphere started stirring. The soft wind rustled the leaves, making them dance around in that beautiful night sky. The calm water suddenly started rippling gently in time with the wind. The baby bird sleeping in its nest under mother bird's wings stirred a little before falling asleep again. As if for just that one second, everything seemed harmonized. No more honking cars or noisy bees. That was all replaced by a sudden mysterious surrounding, a feeling that something big was going to happen.

  
  
***

Yay, first chapter done! Now everyone praise our emma by reviewing. She tried so hard, you know. She could do with some thanks.   
  
  



	2. Mudbloods and Purebloods get along fine

Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: We don't own or claim to own… belongs to JK Rowling… not stealing…just borrowing… don't sue us… no money… not smart enough to be lawyers… don't bother. 

****

A/N: Old chapter, edited. Please read, and review (as always =P)

***

Ron turned and moaned, before his arm hit the ground with a soft thud. Sitting himself against his own bedside table, he felt groggy and his mouth tasted funny. He pulled his hand against his forehead, and brushed away his tangled hair, only to have the sun hit his face with full force. Coiling back into the couch like a vampire just before dawn, he noticed that Harry had not only left but, to his dismay, joined the others for breakfast. 

"I can't believe he didn't wake me!" he muttered angrily to the darting figures in his Quidditch posters. 

He scanned his room quickly, and his eyes fell onto the calendar. Without having to read it, he knew what today was. Today was the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts. Ron smiled, his mood apparently lifted, he couldn't wait to get back. But his high spirits left as soon as they had come. 

__

'Malfoy as Head Boy?' Ron thought, slightly less gleeful than before. _'I'd rather belch slugs again. He probably only got it because he's father probably threatened to curse the ministry or something.' _

But as soon as he had thought this, he decided he probably didn't have the worst of it. Nonetheless: 

__

'Nah, Malfoy's no trouble for Hermione. She could take him on any day.' Ron stood up and shook his head_ ('what is the world coming to?')_. Quickly getting dressed, he fixed his hair in record time and sprinted off to the kitchen, still wishing he could apparate.  
  
At the table, breakfast had almost been cleared and his mother was humming a tune as she magicked the dishes to wash themselves, she paid no attention to him at all. The only ones left at the table were Harry and Hermione. 

"Hermione!" he said warmly, and pulled her into a hug. "You didn't say you were coming!" 

She looked bewildered for a second, but turned slowly to look at Harry, whose face was split in a huge grin. 

"Harry!" she scolded. 

"It was a surprise," the boy grinned. 

"And why didn't you wake me?" Ron said, mimicking a very high Hermione. 

Harry's grin widened and he shrugged, "Forgot."

Ron shook his head, but couldn't help but smile, "I would miss potions. Which is NOT a bad thing. It would have been trade-off." 

Harry just smiled slightly, but Hermione frowned. 

"Hey, guess who are visiting soon," he said, mentioning his older brothers, both of whom had completed school not long ago. Both had also achieved huge success in their prank business, something even their mother could not force them to give up. 

"Really? When?" 

Ron explained the details as he dug into his breakfast and Harry listened intently. Hermione had stayed for the dates but left soon to help Mrs. Weasley with the last of the chores.

  
~

  
  
"Bye Mom!" 

"By Mrs. Weasley!" 

"Thankyou for having me!" 

"Bye."

"I'll bring back my Quidditch Captain Badge for you to see!"  
  
The last parting remark was aimed more at Harry than any one else. After Angelina Johnson (former Chaser and Quidditch Captain) left Hogwarts, Ron (who achieved the position of keeper, after the departure of Oliver Wood), and Harry (youngest seeker in a century) have been favorites for the title of Quidditch captain.  
  
"No, you're not! You missed the last 3 goals shot by Slytherin last season. Like they're going to vote for you after that!" 

"Well, who else would they vote for, YOU?!"

"Yeah." 

"Yeah right, more like it. You lost our last game by 80 points to Ravenclaw cause you were to busy watching that Chang girl, rather than catch the snitch!" 

"Oh, you mean Cho," Harry said apologetically, "Actually, she left some years ago" 

"No, I mean her sister, Yvonne (A/N: this is a joke that only Emma will understand. Sad, huh?)" Ron snapped. "Who else?" 

"Her sister is four years younger than me!" Harry retorted, "Why would I like her?" 

"Plenty of reasons," Ron said calmly, "I also recall you liking that Cho, even though she was older than you, so I guess, age doesn't matter." 

Harry fell silent, after failing to come up with a suitable comeback at that remark. Ron smirked at Hermione, who had taken to listening to their bickering in silence. 

She snorted, "You two are ridiculous. Will you never grow up?" 

"No. I mean, yeah." Harry grinned. "Even though I'm going to be Quidditch Captain." His laughter could still be heard even as he disappeared through the familiar wall between platforms nine and ten.

  
~  


  
Harry, Ron and Hermione seated themselves comfortably on the Hogwarts Express' spotlessly clean seats. Both Virginia (Ginny) Weasley and Neville Longbottom soon joined them. The ride was familiar in a way, almost a sense of déjà vu. Their first couple of years had been so similar. Then, of course, came fifth year. And everything had taken a drastic turn. 

But these memories could only go so far. Sure, finally being able to join Harry on this single trip felt much better than leaving him alone for the Prefect's Compartments. But things such as going through about three dozen chocolate frogs between them, most of which the cards ended up wedged in the back pockets of Ron's robes, was something they longed to forget. And listening to Hermione recite the ingredients for an Concealing Potion for the twenty-third time, while everyone else was just about ready to explode in frustration, was another of these. 

"Hermione? You coming?" Ron's voice broke her trance. 

"Going? Going where?" 

"C'mon 'Mione," Ron sighed, "It's only a couple of carriages away. And don't worry, we'll be back soon Harry." 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." But Harry's tone still worried Ron just that tiniest amount.

"Well, after two years, I STILL don't know how I made a Prefect." He added lightheartedly. 

"Yeah, I bet you only made it in 'cause you were the only choice left, that was reasonable by the slightest amount," Harry remarked, but Ron knew he was joking. 

"Oh really? Well, I see they didn't let Goyle or Crabbe become prefects, have they?' Ron replied with a hint of a smirk. 

"Well that's because they aren't reasonable," Harry answered, reasonably. 

Ron fell silent, and he and Hermione walked alongside to the carriage down the back. Hermione herself, was lost in the ice mountains they were passing, and didn't realize Ron was prodding her. 

"Then, what about Malfoy? Is he all that reasonable?" 

Apparently, he was still thinking of the conversation with Harry. 

But Hermione interrupted, "Malfoy's not really-" 

"Not what?" 

They had just reached the door and spun at the voice. Draco had been behind them, she realized suddenly. He was now standing alone looking rather flustered. He leaned against the door frame in front of them and sneered. 

__

'But he's alone, instead of being flanked by his faithful goons. Wonder what's wrong,' Hermione thought. _'He's changed hasn't he? He's not as bad as he used to be right? He's been acting different. He's not that bad.'_

She almost yelped aloud when she realized she had been trying to convince herself that Malfoy was alright. This was Draco Malfoy. DRACO MALFOY. But when she shook her head, he only smirked lazily, waiting for her to reply.

"Not what, Mudblood?" He repeated. 

Ron jerked at the remark, Hermione however, ignored it and knocked the door calmly. She had heard enough of it in the last two years. It didn't hurt anymore, at least, not from Draco Malfoy. She just didn't feel it, even though she didn't know why. Habit, maybe. Hermione waited until all three of them were let in and seated before answering. 

"I don't know, maybe, qualified to be Head Boy?" 

"What's that, Granger?" His cold, blue eyes now held amusement. 

"What do you think, Ferret?" Her tone was surprisingly nonchalant. 

He winced slightly, so slightly, you could barely notice it. Just like 'Mudblood,' the term, 'Ferret' had stuck, but Hermione was rarely irritated enough to use it. What he didn't know was that she said it out of the pure enjoyment of seeing him flinch. He pretended he didn't care, like the words had not hit him, but they did, and it surprised him. 

__

'Why do I care so much,' he thought, _'I already told her I was… hell, attracted to her. But I suppose the stupid Mudblood only believes in true love or stuff like that. Impossible Muggle myths. And I also suppose she thought I was drunk or something. Hell, I probably was. Man, why did I say anything? If Lucius found out, he would – _

Then Draco remembered Lucius was in Azkaban, and shut himself up.

"You suspected I thought something that I would tell you, Granger? Or did you believe I cared what about what you thought?" He snorted and as if throwing the comment aside, turned and pretended to be very interested in the passing landscape outside. 

Hermione smiled inwardly, strangely relaxed in the situation. But she was still staring at him. She forced herself to look at Ron, who had been listening tentatively to their conversation, and faked a casual tone. 

"So, do you wanna play a game of chess?" 

"I thought you hated wizard chess." 

"Oh, never mind," she said, slightly irritated. Then, she too, took to staring out the window, a thousand thoughts running through her head.  


***

Okay, my chapter finished. Let's see if Alex will ever get around to write. If we can't convince her, Emma, you write the next one. 

Please review… pretty please? (No cherries though.) 


	3. Bets and a familiar Knotter

Chapter 3  
  
Hay guys! Yeah this is emma again! Alex that bumhole wont write!! So well I guess its just me and bely then. Thanks so much to all the reviews! When Bely came to class yelling about how we had 4 reviews I was like WOW!? CRAP MAN! You serious!?!? And they were all really nice reviews as well. so that motivated me to write more. SO thank you sooo much for reviewing! YaY~ This chapter I gotta admit, I had a lot of fun writing it!! So well I hope you enjoy!!  
  
~  
  
'Harry, you reckon Hermione'd ever get a boyfriend?' Ron chuckled jokingly as he pretended to put his arm around Ginny and started making pouting faces.  
  
As everyone within a 5 meter radius at the dining table roared into laughter Hermione however, was scanning the familiar enormous hall for a certain pale blonde head.  
  
She caught herself doing so, "What am I doing? I didn't even realize."  
  
"Hermione? Hello? Anyone home?"  
  
Hermione snapped out of her daydream as Ron waved his fingers in front of her face.  
  
'Huh? Pardon? Sorry, I was.Sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
"We were just talking about whether your royal highness will ever get your head out of those clouds. correction, books and get yourself a little boyfriend!"  
  
"Me? A boyfriend?" Hermione was astounded.  
  
"I give her until Christmas!" An excited Dean took out a sickle and handed it to Ron.  
  
"What, just cause you've slept with half the house."  
  
Seamus reached into his robe pocket and pulled out all his coins and counted them in front of everyone, "3 sickles and 9 knuts!" he called triumph, " I give her till the end of school. That's a whole year 'Mione, better get cracking. "  
  
Once again the whole table erupted with laughter as more people rummaged in their pockets for spare change. Everyone wants to be part of the historical moment when Hermione gets a boyfriend. If she ever gets one. Ron was overjoyed as he scribbled down all the names and their bets.  
  
"Oh Honestly!!" Hermione rolled her eyes irritated.  
  
As if right on cue, 10 galleons were placed on the table with force and a familiar cold voice said nonchalantly yet clearly, "I give her one month from today." Everyone looked up as the bidder turned around to stalk back to his own table.  
  
"Don't remember asking you to join, ferret, take your filthy money!!" Ron called after him.  
  
Though he never turned around nor said anymore, just walked quietly back to his table with a sly expression on his face.  
  
Hermione the one that's always under control seemed to be losing it this time. Her head was a cloud of smoke. She was really thankful for the distraction as the familiar stern voice of Professor McGonagall sounded, everyone in the hall fell silent and looked up in her direction.  
  
"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! The Sorting Ceremony is about to take place."  
  
Harry looked up at the teacher's table, Professor Dumbledore and his eyes locked. It was only for a second though, before the wise aged wizard suddenly seemed intrigued by the enchanted ceiling which was a cloudless night filled with stars.  
  
The stool with its familiar tattered hat was placed in the center and the door burst open as Professor McGonagall entered followed by a bunch of first years looking frightened and worried. Harry recalled exactly seven years ago, he was standing amongst many others wrecking his nerve thinking of all the horrible things that could happen.  
  
"Oh my." Harry turned to see Ron wide eyed gaping at one of the first years. Harry followed his gaze. and instantly his jaws dropped.  
  
There, standing amongst all the other nervous first years was a boy.  
  
A boy with messy jet-black hair. A boy with a very small built body. A boy with emerald green eyes. A boy with round owl glasses. A boy looking very uncertain whether he belonged or not. A boy who looked like Harry in everyway apart from height difference and of course the unique distinguishable scar.  
  
(A/N sorry guys, this poem I ripped off the first Harry Potter book. cause seriously it is so goddamn hard to write a freaking school song. man. I admire Rowling. Me and bely tried for ages and just gave up in the end. I would put here what we've done so far of the poem but bely has the poem and I gotta get this chapter up by tonight.)  
  
'Oh, you may not think I'm pretty  
  
But don't judge on what you see  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall.  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see  
  
So try me on and I will tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindor apart  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff  
  
Where they are just and loyal  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning  
  
Will always find their kind  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands  
  
For I'm the Thinking Cap!  
  
The hall broke into applaud as the sorting hat jumped up to take a bow. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward with a long roll of parchment.  
  
"Abedin, Adity!"  
  
A chubby little curry girl (ha ha only bely'll get this joke) stepped forward full of confidence and sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat contemplated for a while before roaring  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
The Ravenclaw table burst into applause as she hopped off her chair and skipped over to her 'home' for the next seven years. Harry tried to concentrate as all the young wizards' life path was set out for them but his eyes kept wondering back to the boy with the messy black hair.  
  
This kid fascinated Harry, his eyes were an emerald green, yet they looked bottomless and empty. It was almost as if this whole ceremony bored him. As if life itself bored him.  
  
Harry often thought where he'd be today if on this day seven years ago, he was put into any other houses except for this one. Harry shuddered at the thought of the Sorting Hat putting him into Slytherin.  
  
"Ben Knotter!"  
  
The boy with the messy black hair walked up to the stool. Suddenly the whole hall fell silent as every pair of eyes fell upon this stranger. and as one. The hall broke into whispers, some even stood up to have a better look at the boy. Everyone looked from Harry to the boy.  
  
"Does Potter have a brother."  
  
"Is that.?"  
  
"How can it be.?"  
  
"They look."  
  
"So much."  
  
"Alike."  
  
"Is this some kind of."  
  
" Joke?"  
  
"A publicity stunt?"  
  
Curious and suspicious voices sounded everywhere, until finally, Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone fell silent again. The boy placed the Sorting Hat upon his head and as soon as it touched his head, the Sorting Hat yelled at the top of its lungs.  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
The whole Slytherin table stood up and started banging on the tables for their newest member. Many member of Slytherin clapped him on the back as he passed and Malfoy went as far as running up to the boy and embracing him as if he just found a long lost brother. So far, this Ben has received the most welcoming applause yet his expression was as still as water, not letting a bit of emotion show. The whole time, he just looked at everyone with big empty eyes, not saying anything. He sat down with his back towards the Gryffindor table. Though Harry couldn't see the boy, his mind kept wondering to back to him all dinner.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Oh my gosh! Ive finally finished writing this. Interesting eh? I wonder whats gonna happen next! I am just as anticipating as all you readers! For this is a story with me and Bely. So that means the story and plot isn't planned at all. We just have to continue with what the last chapter left off with and make it up and crap on as we go along. As you all can see, Bely (who wrote the second chapter) is far better then me! So please review! You know I'll love it! And any criticism welcome as well! Maybe you can help give us ideas for our story since we have no idea!! Pretty please? (with a cherry on the top) p.s. sorry the school song was really unoriginal. I seriously couldn't be stuffed. sorry! **ducks at rotten tomatoes** 


	4. Civil Conversations?

****

Disclaimer: Not ours. Don't even bother. 

****

A/N: Sorry it's not all that long, both readers and emma. Emma, I know you said I should make more interesting stuff happen, but I think we already have a lot. Give me a couple of chapters, okay? It's going to get too confusing.

Also, it seems as though Alex, **Spilt**, isn't going to be writing after all. So it's just you and me, my egg. 

****

***

"Ben Knotter?" Ron burst into the Gryffindor Common Room. "What's all this about Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea, but it scares me a little I guess."

"A LITTLE?! Harry, this new guy looks like you, sounds like you and even acts like you. Mate, he could BE you."

"He's shorter. And he's got no scar." Harry swiped his forehead. "And I'd know if it was me."

"He's in SLYTHERIN."

"And I'm in Gryffindor. See? We are NOT the same person."

But Harry frowned nonetheless. This was disturbing him as much as it was Ron. How could this stranger, this person he had never seen, let alone _heard of_, be exactly – no, not exactly – but almost exactly like him. Same hair, same eyes, same stance. Those were his _mother's _eyes. Surely, it was magic at work, wasn't it? A prank perhaps. 

Ron echoed Harry's thoughts. "Maybe it's a prank."

"Do you think a "prank" would be allowed to be enrolled into Hogwarts, Ron?" 

Harry and Ron turned to see Hermione climb in. 

"No I guess not." Ron admitted. 

"It's not a prank. At least, not unless it's fooled Dumbledore. I checked it out. The boy's called Ben Evans Knotter, son to a Jacob Louis Knotter. He doesn't know his mother. His dad's a Muggle."

"'Mione. Where'd you get all that?"

"I'm Head Girl, Ron. And don't call me that." She turned to Harry. "Maybe it's more than a coincidence, Harry?"

But Harry didn't answer. _The boy's middle name is Evans. Where have I heard that before? Where has Evans ever turned up? Where have I – _

Evans was his mother's maiden name. 

"No way."

"No way what, Harry?"

"Evans was my mum's surname. Lily Evans."

All three of them let this sink in. 

"Then it can't be a coincidence." Ron said reasonably. "You're probably related."

"But most pure-blood Wizarding families are already. And Harry's mum wasn't pure-blood, was she Harry?" Hermione responded.

"Then maybe he's long-distance related." Ron argued.

"Oh shut up, Ron. For all we know, we don't know ANYTHING." 

Freaky. Too freaky, Harry decided. Evans was his mother's name. But he didn't even know about his mother much. If it had been Potter, it would've clicked easier, since all Pure-blood Wizarding families were usually related. But… his mum... unless it was just a coincidence….He suddenly felt as if the situation was too personal to talk about. 

Changing the topic, he faked a laugh. "But on the good side, we raised a lot of money today."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"MY bet." Ron replied smugly. 

"You mean THAT ridiculous thing?"

"'That ridiculous thing' earned me 13 gallons, 9 sickles and 11 knuts."

"Which you're going to give to the winner of that stupid bet of yours."

"Except nobody's going to win."

"Why not?" Hermione had to ask.

Ron laughed, but Harry saw the pink that spread from his neck to his cheeks. "Like you're going to get a boyfriend by the end of this year. Like you're going to ever."

Hermione's mouth dropped. _EXCUSE ME?!_ _Calm down Hermione. Calm. Breathe. Ignore the redheaded devil of a git. Calm. _

She forced a smile. "Don't be so sure Ron."

"Are you talking about Krum? 'Cause you already told me he was only a friend."

"He is." Hermione managed to reply. 

"Then who – "

But Hermione had already left. A very unlike-Hermione smile written across her face. 

*

"Draco Malfoy."

"Granger."

"What's bothering you this time, Malfoy?"

"None of your business."

"Well, then go on up."

"Ladies first."

"You're not a gentleman Ferret. Leave that act for a poor Hufflepuff fourth year."

Both Draco 'Ferret' Malfoy and Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger were standing outside the Gargoyle that guarded the Head Master's Office. Both had arrived at exactly the same time. Both didn't want to be the first up to see Albus Dumbledore. 

Because neither knew the new password.

"Malfoy," Hermione finally fumed. "Are you going up or not?! I've got more important things to do then spend my time arguing with you."

"Well then why don't you go up?"

And neither would admit that they didn't know the password either.

"Why not you? Or don't you know the password?" 

Draco sneered. "Of course I do."

"Right. So what is it?"

"Like I'd tell you."

Hermione sighed. This was getting more childish by the minute. "Alright Malfoy. I don't know the password. Professor Dumbledore asked me to see him. I need to get up there. So can you _please_ tell me the password." She strained her words with false sarcasm.

Draco looked amused, then shrugged. "I don't know it either."

There was a pause, where things seemed to be able to turn either way. Either they could both dangle onto each other's throat for a second time, or laughter could ensure. Guess what happened. 

"Well then you shouldn't have said you did, Malfoy."

"Not my worry."

"He called you up too, Ferret, don't play dumb."

"I find it amusing to piss you off Mudblood."

Hermione looked outraged. "So is that why you put ten galleons on that bet of Ron's?!"

"Perhaps. That and because, unlike certain redheads, I have enough money to place large amounts down."

"Shut up, Malfoy." 

"Make me, Granger."

"Alright, alright, that is enough." A _very_ amused Dumbledore appeared quite suddenly from behind them. "You both have very sharp tongues." He noted, smiling.

"Professor." Draco and Hermione replied in unison. Then they glared at each other.

"Well. There is quite a problem in that though. If our Head Boy and Head Girl cannot get along, I assure you it will be very hard to keep a school such as Hogwarts functioning properly. This is why I have called you today. Over the last few weeks, many teachers and students have reported incidents of… bickering… in the corridors and such."

Draco smirked ever so slightly. 

"But I have to warn you. Both of you are fantastic students, and losing either of you as a leader will be unfortunate. Losing both of you will be a calamity. So we have decided to give you both two weeks to at least come to a point where there is civility in you're conversations."

Dumbledore's grim face disappeared, and was quickly replaced by one of compassion. "I'll see you two in two weeks. A good day to both of you."

With a 'Ginger Snap,' the Gargoyle moved, and the Head Maser disappeared back into his office. Draco and Hermione looked at each other in disgust.

"Not happening." They spat in unison, once again. 

*** 

Hehe. Yeah well, it was fun to write at least. Please review us, we like people who care.


End file.
